The present invention relates to a means and a method of providing illumination and interaction to a product container. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminating base having a selectively operable chemiluminescent illuminating device provided to a product and the method of making same.
Distinguishing common consumer products from their like competitors in an attractive and interesting manner increases sales and consumption of the product. In doing so, marketers aim to appeal to the five senses of human beings-smell, touch, vision, hearing, and taste.
In creating consumer products; the taste, smell, and visual appeal of a product, such as a beverage, are optimized to appeal to a target market while maintaining economic viability of the product. The containers used to market the product are similarly optimized. As result, consumer products are often introduced in aggressively styled containers. For example, beverages have edgy flavors and colors.
However, once optimized such appeal oriented attributes, especially visual attributes, remain static. Consequently, consumers can quickly become inured to a product""s visual appeal. Attributes that seem new and radical when introduced become commonplace. Container shapes that once were unique become part of the consumer landscape.
It is has been proposed that illumination of a product in an unusual and/or attractive manner would increase attention that yields higher sales conversions. This is especially true for products sold in containers, such as beverages. It has similarly been proposed that engaging the user in an interesting and/or rewarding interaction with the container would also yield higher sales conversions. It has further been proposed that changing the coloration of a product in response to such an interaction would further increase consumer interest.
Therefore, what is desired are means and/or devices to enhance to consumers the appeal of products sold in containers and for those means and/or devices to be simple, cost effective, and incorporate interaction between consumer and product.
Therefore, what is also desired are methods for making the same.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided comprising a product container having a bottom surface and at least one side surface; a chemiluminescent illuminating base comprising an illuminating base portion substantially supporting the product container and having a top wall at least partially opposed to the bottom surface of the product container; a bottom wall capable of transmitting an engaging pressure; a chemiluminescent illuminating device disposed between the top and bottom walls and operative by the application of the engaging pressure; and at least one substantially upright wall connecting the top and bottom walls, and enclosing the chemiluminescent illuminating device; and being secured at the top wall of the illuminating base portion to the bottom surface of the product container.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, A method of manufacturing an assembly, comprising providing product container having a bottom surface and a side surface; providing a chemiluminescent illuminating base further comprising the steps of providing an illuminating base portion substantially supporting the product container and comprising the steps of providing a top wall at least partially opposed to the bottom surface of the product container; providing a bottom wall capable of transmitting an engaging pressure; disposing a chemiluminescent illuminating device between the top and bottom walls and being operative by the application of the engaging pressure; and providing at least one substantially upright wall connecting the top and bottom walls, and enclosing the chemiluminescent illuminating device; and securing the top wall of the illuminating base portion to the bottom surface of the product container.